


Translations

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AO3 1 Million, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anise promises to teach Daniel some 'unusual' Goa'uld words, and takes him to a tropical paradise to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Translations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV
> 
> Prompt: Anise|Freya/Daniel Jackson, translations, satisfaction, kissing, exploration, linguistics

"All right, we're here - wherever _here_ is. Now, tell me why we couldn't just have gone to my office and work through those Goa'uld words you wanted to teach me," Daniel said.

Anise smiled. "This is one of Ra's former pleasure planets, and it is a tropical paradise. Is that not much better than your office?"

"Well, yeah, the place is nice, but I still don't understand..." Daniel frowned, looking at the ocean and the pristine white beach. He turned to gaze at the lush jungle, full of birds and flowers, that they had just exited.

"Martouf told me the Tau'ri value their privacy, at least in _certain_ situations..." Anise winked at him and set down the large basket she was carrying. She spread out the blanket she had brought as well, making sure none of the soft, white sand got on it. "Sit down... _please_."

Daniel frowned deeper, but did as he was told. "What's in the basket?"

"Fruit and sparkling wine. I thought I would teach you the names of various fruits - and we can eat it too," she told him, a mischievous grin on her face. "Actually, that was _Freya's_ idea."

Daniel nodded slowly. "All right. That... that's actually a good idea. I don't know the names of more than a few fruits, or plants, or animals... or..."

"Daniel, you talk too much. Did no one ever tell you that?"

"Yeah. Jack does. All the time." He gave her a wry grin. "So, shall we start?" He looked in the basket and took out what looked like an orange. "What do you call this?"

"Ju'zi."

"That very much resembles the Chinese name for the fruit. _Interesting_!" He unbuttoned his jacket and took it off, finding the temperature quite warm.

Anise shrugged, not looking particularly interested. "I was thinking we would start with something else. Do you know the names for body parts?"

"Uh... _body parts_?"

"Yes." She pointed at her butt. "Like _this_."

"Ah... um... _mik'ta_?" Daniel suggested, looking somewhat flustered.

She smiled widely. " _Very_ good." She touched her ear. " _This_?"

"No idea, but I know mouth is called _a'ra_."

Anise nodded. "Correct. Ear is _m'sedjir_." She smiled. "And ' _a'rap_ ' is _this_..." She leaned down and pressed her lips against his, then quickly pulled back.

"Uh... to kiss?" Daniel asked, flushing.

Anise grinned. "Yes."

"But that... that's not a body part."

"No, but you did not know the word, did you?"

"No..." Daniel slowly shook his head, his eyes growing large as Anise started unlacing the back of her dress. "Anise?"

"I thought it might be easier to _illustrate_ some of the words." She pulled the dress over her head and threw it aside, standing naked before him.

"Um... you're not wearing any underwear..." Daniel said, his cheeks turning a deep red - both from seeing her gorgeous body, and from realizing how stupid he sounded.

Anise giggled. "Of _course_ not! That would just mean more clothing to remove!" She cupped both her large, firm breasts. " _M'ndij._ " She pointed at the nipples. " _E'sniq_."

Daniel nodded. "Yes..." He swallowed, and continued ogling her.

Anise rubbed and tweaked at her nipples until they were both hard, then slid her hands down over her body, stopping at her stomach, then her abdomen. " _Ra'ib_ and _khe't_." She smiled, sliding one hand lower. " _Ka't._ She spread her labia, dipping a finger inside her opening. " _Qe'fen't._ "

"Oh, god..." Daniel gasped.

Anise slipped her other hand down between her legs as well, and rubbed suggestively at her clit, getting a heavy-lidded look. " _Ka'nek_."

"You... you know, many of those... words... are very similar to... ancient Egyptian." Daniel stammered, discretely adjusting his hardening shaft.

"Unsurprising. Do you wish to discuss the influence those languages have had on each other, or will you get undressed so I can teach you more words?" Anise gave him a naughty look, and pulled off her shoes.

"I... uh, _undress_? _Yes_! I'll undress!" He clumsily tore off his shirt, almost knocking his glasses off at the same time.

"Careful, Daniel!" Anise giggled. "Maybe you would like me to help?" She stepped over to him.

"No!" He gasped as she kissed him softly on the head, then slid her hands down over his body. "I mean... it's not necessary."

"I know it is not, but perhaps I would like to?" She kissed his shoulder. " _Ram'n_ \- shoulder." She caressed his nipples, and enjoyed the feeling of his skin under her hands. "You are very attractive, Daniel. I want you very much."

"Th... thank you." He frowned, trying to think clearly despite Anise leaning down to suck and lick at his nipples. It was not easy. "What... what about Freya? She..."

"We have talked about this. She does not mind." Anise kissed him. "In fact, she is more than willing for us to do this."

"Okay..." He gasped loudly as Anise cupped his hard cock through his pants and squeezed along it.

"Your _aceh'en_ is very hard. You _want_ me. Admit it!" Anise demanded, grinning at him. "You want to _dew'n_ my _ka't_ with your hard _aceh'en_ , _ne'pen_ it into me and _nek_ passionately until your _metwet_ floods my _kehet_!" She pulled down his zipper.

"I... I didn't catch all of that..." He blushed. "Uh, I mean, I _did_ get the meaning, and the answer is _yes_!" He threw his arms around her and pushed her down on the blanket, kissing her with an intensity that surprised even himself.

" _Tahrep'noc_!" Anise demanded. "Fuck me!"

Daniel pushed his pants and underwear down together and allowed his hard shaft to spring free. With one hand on his cock, and the other between Anise's legs, he positioned himself and thrust into her. "Oh, my god! You're... _so_ wet! And _tight_!"

Anise bucked upwards, meeting his thrust. She gave him a squeeze with her pussy muscles. "Tok'ra have perfect control of _all_ their muscles. Do you like this?" She squeezed him again, making him gasp, then rotated her hips, grinding herself. " _Move_!"

"Yes, _yes_ , Anise!" He pulled back and thrust into her again, then repeated, a little harder.

Anise moaned, and pulled him down for a quick kiss. "I have wanted you since I saw you. Now take me hard!"

Very aroused, Daniel did as she wanted. He thrust into her hard, quickly forgetting anything but the feeling of her under him, and her pussy enveloping his cock. He moaned and closed his eyes. "A... Anise, I'm going to... to come..." He cried out as he climaxed, ramming himself into her one more time.

Anise slipped her hand between them and rubbed her clit hard. She came seconds after Daniel, flashing her eyes from the intensity of the sensation.

She kissed him. "That was... _very_ nice. Now... would you like to learn some more words?"

"Mmm... in a moment, perhaps..." Daniel answered, still half-dazed from his orgasm. He smiled at her. "I love your teaching style, though."

Anise grinned and kissed him again. "I _thought_ you might!"


End file.
